Surprise
by TaytayXD
Summary: Suckish title, I know. Reader X William T. Spears Not much of a summary, just smut with the tiniest hint of plot!


Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED! The characters of William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox belong to Yana Toboso! So does the entire Kuroshitsuji series!

Enjoy!

You sighed as you walked down a hallway in the Shinigami Dispatch building. After a long day of work, you were finally finished and checking out with William. When his office door came into sight, you immediately sped up your steps, for two reasons. One, you were eager to get out of there, and two, you'd always harbored a slight crush on the Shinigami. Of course, you never told anybody, but somehow, Ronald had always knew.  
Sneaky little bastard needs to keep his fat nose out of other peoples' business, you thought, raising your arm to knock on William's office door. " Come in, _." You heard him say, and you walked in, wondering how he knew it was you. " William, I'm finished with all of my paperwork, and I'm ready to go home." You said, plopping a thick stack of papers down on the raven-haired Shinigami's desk. He flipped through them, then looked up at you. Something flicked behind his gaze, then he was his usual emotionless self again. " Well, _, there is actually one last thing I need you to do before you go." He said, and you felt your head throb in annoyance but said nothing. " I need you to go deliver this to Grell, then return to my office." He said, handing you a thick manilla folder. You nodded, then walked out of his office and toward Grell's own office.  
After deciding he wasn't worth knocking, you kicked his door open with your foot and waltzed in, distracting the redhead from his ipod. He frowned when he saw the folder in your hands. " What's that for, _?" He asked, and you just shrugged. " I don't know, and I rightly don't care. William told me to deliver it to you, so here you go." You said, tossing the folder onto Grell's desk and walking away without another word.  
As you walked back to William's office, you decided that, that trip was just a waste of time. You pushed William's door open and was about to say something when you gasped at the sight that you were presented with. William was sitting on his desk with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, exposing his well-toned chest, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. He licked his lips, then hopped off of his desk and walked over to you.  
" _~" He purred in your ear, kicking the door shut with his foot and slamming you against it, then using his free hand to lock it. His other hand was on your shoulder, preventing you from escaping. " W-William?" You whimpered, trying your strength against him. He pressed harder on your shoulder, then leaned closer to your ear and dragged his tongue along the outer edge.  
" I wouldn't struggle if I were you, _. I know you've wanted me for a while now. And I've wanted you for just as long. So why don't you just..." He paused, gently flicking his tongue inside your ear, making you shudder, then said, " Go with the flow?"  
" O-okay..." You whispered, pressing your nose against his neck, inhaling the arousing scent that was only described as 'William'. William pulled back, only to connect his lips with yours, making you gasp at the suddenness of the kiss, and allowing him to slip his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned when his hands settled on your waist, and you rested your hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. He pulled back, both of you breathing heavily, and a string of saliva connected your mouths. William started kissing down your neck, and you let out a soft moan and tilted your head to the side, allowing him more access to the sensitive skin. He bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder, making you jump slightly. " W-William, that hurt!" You whined, and William smirked against your skin and licked the red mark, soothing the stinging. " _, tell me what you want." He mumbled, still working on the spot on your neck. " I..." You blushed, not wanting to say it out loud. " Say it~" William growled, biting down on your neck once again, hard enough to draw a little blood. " AH! Fuck me!" You screamed, and Will pulled back, not a single inch of your bodies touching. " Ah ah ahh, not so loud, _, someone might hear us~" He crooned, turning to his desk and pulling something out of his drawer, then turning back to you.  
Your eyes widened. He was holding a ball gag, a wide grin on his face. In any other circumstance, you would have fainted at the sight of any emotion on the stoic man's face, but at the moment, you could care less. You were about to get what you'd wanted for almost 100 years, and damn if you were about to complain. William came back up to you and wrapped the ball gag around your head, tightening it to where you could only drool, barely able to breathe. " There." William said, then stripped himself the rest of the way down. You oogled his porcelain body, loving the way the florescent light overhead made his skin glow. His... dare you think it... his cock was standing straight out, proudly, and you couldn't help but whimper at the size. William cocked his hip to one side and put a hand on it, wiggling his eyebrows. " Like what you see, _?" He asked, and you nodded slowly. He walked back up to you and started stripping you. Once you were just as bare as him, you blushed, but didn't look away from those beautiful dual colored eyes. William then suddenly picked you up and carried you over to his desk, and flopped you down on it, scattering papers throughout the room. He then frowned. " Actually... that ball gag is just getting in the way." He said, and took the gag out of your mouth.  
" You have to be quiet though, _." he whispered, then slowly trailed kisses down your body until he reached your navel, where he lightly ran his tongue across, making goosbumps rise on your skin. Just a little lower and - " Ahhhhh~ W-William!" You moaned loudly as William trailed lower, dragging his tongue along your clit, then down to your entrance where he thrust his tongue in. You bit down hard onto your arm, refraining from any loud noises.  
" Hmmmmmmmm!" You moaned deeply around your arm as William thrust two fingers inside of you, spreading your legs more to give him more room. He added another finger, then started scissoring, making sure you were stretched enough that it wouldn't hurt you too much when he entered you. After you moaned once more, William pulled back and spit into his hand, slicking his cock, and positioning himself at your entrance. " Ready, _?" He whispered against your lips, and you nodded. " Y-yes, William, please take me!" You said, then closed the distance between your mouths just as he thrust in, your pained moan muffled by the raven-haired Shinigami's lips. He waited while you adjusted to his size, then slowly started thrusting in and out of you. " Ah, William~ F-faster, please!" You whimpered, and Willima complied, thrusting faster and harder, making your body rock back and forth against his desk.  
You reached up and ran your fingers through Williams short black hair, grabbing a fistful and dragging his head down where you could kiss him roughly, not to mention sloppily. A bit of drool ran out the side of your mouth as William leaned down and bit your neck again. " W-William! I... I can't... AH~ I can't hold on! I'm gonna c-c-cum!" You moaned, wrapping both of your arms around his neck. William whispered hotly into your ear, " Me too~" With that, he started to thrust harder, hitting that spot deep inside of you that made you see stars. " AH! W-WILLIAM!" You screamed, as you came, and William panted into your ear as he released inside of you. You moaned softly at the warm feeling of his cum, then thumped your head back against his desk.  
William pulled out of you and helped you get dressed again, then dressed himself. You turned around, but William grabbed your arm and pulled you up against his chest, hugging you. " _, I think I love you." He said, and you smiled widely. " I think I love you too, William." You said, hugging him back. " So... I think I owe you dinner." William said, pulling away and grabbing your hand. You blushed and smiled. " Dinner would be nice..." You said, and opened the door. Your eyes widened when Ronald and Grell fell into the room. " R-Ron, Grell!?" You gasped, blushing immensly and hiding your face in your hands. " Ronald glanced sheepishly up at you, and Grell stood up and helped the dual haired Shinigami to his feet. You uncovered your eyes and noticed that their faces were flushed. " Ah, s-sorry!" Roanld said, and ran out, pulling Grell with him. You giggled as Grell lost his footing and tripped, sending both Shinigami rolling down the stairs at the end of the hallway.  
William sighed. " I know where those two are going." He grumbled, then smiled down at you. " Okay, so dinner?" He asked, leading you out. " Dinner." You agreed, grabbing William's hand again and following him out, ignoring all the stares you two got.

A/N: SOOOOOO... that was written in like, an hour and a half... review and tell me how I did, maybe? All flames will be given to Plu-Plu, than he will use those flames to burn your house down. xD Thank you for reading 'Surprise' 


End file.
